Things Happen For A Reason
by JonasFan101
Summary: Miley, Lily, and Oliver are going on a skiing trip to Colorado. When a blizzard strikes, they are stuck in a cabin with three very famous brothers. Loe.
1. Meeting New Crazy Friends

__

**Nick P.O.V.**

I was leaning against the wall, and looking at my watch. Waiting on Kevin and more importantly Joe was very exhausting. It was summer, and we were able to get a two week break from concerts and touring.

"Kevin! Joe! Get your butts down here!" I yelled from the living room.

Kevin and Joe rushed down from the stairs with their suitcases.

"You guys ready yet?"

"Almost, Joe here can't find his snowboard."

We look around the whole house looking for Joe's snowboard.

Joe race over to something sticking out of the closet, but before getting it he tripped over something that looked like a snowboard. "Found it."

I walked over to him and pulled him up. "You're Joe Jonas alright."

"Hey is that an offense or compliment?" Joe remarked.

I laughed at Joe. "Somewhat both. Come on we have to go."

We boarded our private jet, since we couldn't go on a public plane being followed by a bunch of girls. The long trip from New Jersey all the way to Colorado took almost twelve hours, but it was worth it. When we arrived there, we were amazed by the beautiful mountains and evergreen trees cover with snow. After an hour here, we wanted to stay here forever and never leave this snow-covered paradise.

"Come on Nick!"

Joe and I were challenging each other with a snowboarding contest. Kevin was going to be the referee. The three of us raced to the lift chairs and shortly was on the peak of the hill. First, we went through Black Diamond challenge that was harder than some other slope. At the bottom of the hill neither of us won since we usually have a tie.

"What are we going to do Joe; we had a tie three times?"

"Do the most difficult challenge. The Triple Black Diamond challenge."

"You're on bro. Kevin what do you think?"

"It fine with me."

The challenge was definitely a challenge for the both of us, but luckily we made it through. Joe accidentally tripped over his snow board again at the end of the race and fell on top of me. Two girls raced up to us and helped Joe up. One of them looked extremely familiar to me. The other girl was kinda familiar too.

"Are you guys alright."

"Yeah, as long as Joe get off of me."

Eventually he did, and we introduced ourselves to them.

"I'm Nick, and this is Joe."

"I'm Miley, and she's Lily."

Before long Kevin and some guys walked up to us. Eventually they founded out that we where the Gray Brothers, and that they we staying here for summer vacation.


	2. Trap In A Giant Stormy Blizzard

**Joe P.O.V.**

I wanted to make today 'I Hate Snow Day'. I thought that this vacation was only for us, until we meet Lily and Miley, and now we're stuck together. That snow outside was getter bigger and bigger every time I look outside the window, and I was full of misery. At least I didn't feel like I was in jail, yet. All I can do is pray that the snow will stop and everything would get better. Finally the day was over and it was time for everyone to go to bed.

I walked into a room that was farthest from the living room. After hours of sleep I was awaken by the singing of the birds outside. As I walked out to the living room, I was suddenly surprise. I was the only one awake. I notice the clock hanging on the wall that reads 7:00 AM. I jumped on the couch and notice a pen and a small notebook. I grab it and made scribbles on it. When I finished the song I laid back and tried to sleep. Not long later Nick sneaks up behind me.

"What'cha doing?"

I almost freak out by Nick's question. "Trying to get over my thoughts of being stuck here."

Nick jumped onto the couch next to me and out his arm around my shoulder. "How bad could this be?"

"We might be stuck here for days, weeks, maybe months," I utterly remarked. "We could even die here and nobody would know."

He slightly laughed and I did too. "You're overreacting Joe."

He grabbed the notebook and went to the page I scribble on. I was wondering if he could even read it. Somehow I felt a little awkward of him reading something I was writing without even thinking.

"Joe did you actually write this song?" Nick questioned.

I looked back at him oddly. "Ok maybe it isn't perfect, but it can't be that bad?"

"Joe this it like the best song I ever see you write." Nick slightly smiled. "All it need is a title."

I would have never believed that Nick would actually say that my scribbles were the best song I ever written. As Nick tried to read the words I made a little bit harder to read, Kevin walked out of him room and came to us. When he sat down next to the utterly confused Nick, I went to grab two of Nick's guitar and hand them both one, but before singing it we had to come up with a title.

We sat down and tried to think of something, when the girls came up to us look at us. We just decided to sing it and go on with our lives. Nick and Kevin began strumming the guitar while three girls were intently listening.

_We don't have time left to regret  
It will take more than common sense  
So stop your wondering take a stand  
There more to life than just to live  
Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on  
One single smile a helping hand  
It not that hard to be a friend  
So don't give up stand til the end  
There more to life than just to live  
Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on  
When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
Don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on  
When it fall apart  
And your feelings lost  
All your hope is gone  
Don't forget to hold on, hold on  
Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on  
When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
Don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on  
Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its to many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on  
When you love someone_  
_And they break your heart  
Don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on_

They clapped when Kevin and Nick stop. The three of us wanted to continue think of a nice title but the girls pulled us away from our thoughts.

"Come on Joe," they all remarked at us or only me.

"They why do you guys need me for?" I loudly questioned.

Lily looked at me and pulled me but answered. "We need someone to wood for the fireplace, because the heater just broke."

I never thought that I would ever be able to go outside again. Going outside might even kill me. "Hey, what about Nick and Kevin?"

Every time I asked Lily something she immediately answered. "Nick is helping Miley with breakfast and Kevin is helping Shelby getting the emergency things from the basement."

"I can't go alone." I remarked. "I might even get killed out there."

Lily went to the closet and grab my jacket and I notice she grab hers too. "That's why I'm going with you," she literally answered me. "Come on the storm is going to get bigger in a couple of hours so we have to hurry."

Well it was still dangerous, but there might be some adventures when we're gone. Hopefully everything would be alright and this might turn out to be the best vacation of my life. As I followed Lily outside, I saw the heavy snow falling. We were barely able to see not to mention walking through the two feet of snow. We had to hold each other up just to walk. As the snow fell down we were trying to stand up, but the snow keep getting bigger, and bigger as the minutes go by.

"Lily I thought you said that the snow isn't going to get bigger like for a few hours."

She slightly looked at me through the snow falling between us. "Hey, it not my fault, blame TV."

I tried to hold myself up. "I only that we're going to make it back to the cabin."

"Don't worry Joe," she concernedly said.


	3. What Happening to All of Us

**Joe P.O.V.**

The snow felt heavier and heavier to walk in. It was so hard to see through the blanket of snow. "Lily are you ok?"

I look as she turned back to me. "Yeah you?" she wondered.

"I think so, but I'm not sure if we're lost," I softly exclaimed to her. Hopefully we could get out of here.

I tried to pull her leg was stuck under a pile of heavy snow. "Joe some help here please."

"Alright. Alright," I softly whined.

The icy snow was causing my foot to terrible pain. It was too painful just to move it from the ice. When the both of us work together my foot was unstuck, but I pulled so hard that she fell on me.

I cautiously got up off of her. "Sorry Lils."

She held me back straight up. My foot was sore and it felt like I had broken it. It was too hard to walk, and now it's getting harder and harder as the seconds go by.

Could this get any worse?

When I notice something a few steps away I looked over at Lily. "Hey Lily do you see that up ahead?"

"I think it's a cave," Lily replied.

When we were right in front of the cave she pulled my arm away from my shoulder. "I'll take it from here Joe."

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" I questioned. "It's kinda of hard to walk in here."

I had reasons of not letting her go, but I wanted her to get back on her own. "Don't worry Joe, I'll be fine."

We walked slowly into the dark cave. The farther we walked into the cave, the farther we were from the snow. I was more relieved to be in a dark cave, then outside in a snow storm and I was pretty sure Lily was too.

As we walked farther into the cave it got darker, until I couldn't see anything.

"Joe you have a flashlight or something," she said.

I search my pockets to see if there was anything. "I got keys, a ten dollar bill, forty two cents, and a small laser."

"You brought a laser," Lily stated. "There's not enough light."

I went to search my other pockets. "Wait, I think I got something in my back pockets."

I was praying hard for something useful, "I founded my phone and a..."

It seem like their was nothing else, but as I dig deeper in my pocket I founded something small and rectangular form.

I quickly grabbed it out and Lily used my laser to shine some light onto it. It turns out to be a match. "Thank you God."

I quickly lit the match, and the whole place was full of life. The light ended where the cave end. Lily and I stayed close together when the light was dim, until we founded a log and we sat on it to rest.

It felt just like camping in a cave. The long hours were longer than anything I experience. One by one the matches were out fast. I decided to go back outside even though I didn't want to.

"Hey where are you going Joe," Lily uttered.

I turned myself directly to Lily. "I only have two matches left, and they're out really fast. I'm going out to gather wood."

Lily raced up to me and put her hand one my shoulder. "Hey I'm coming with you. Remember you said we have to work together."

I shrugged. "Let's hurry, it's getting dark."

Half an hour later we came back, this time we weren't lose. I grabbed all of the wood and placed it in the middle of the ground. Lily lit one of the matches and threw it into the pile of wood. I walked over and sat next to her. Our miserable day turn out not as bad as I expected.

"Joe try calling help," Lily ordered. "You still have your phone?"

I pulled out my phone again and dialed Nick's number. "Nick, please pick up."

After a few second someone answered. "Hello?"

"Nick is that you?" I wondered off again.

The calmness in his voice surprised me. "Joe where are you?"

I quickly answered but wasn't fast enough. "Lily and I are..."

I looked at my phone. Either the battery was low or there's no signal.

"Wow we make good teamwork, didn't we Lily?" I suggested.

She smiled at me. "We did," she responded.

"This was like the best thing that happens to me ever since we came here."

I stilled look at her she still had this smile. "Really Joe?"

"Yeah, most of the time we do nothing except relax," I replied. "Mostly it's boring."

I was still wondering about everything that happens since we were here. I was dozing off until she kissed me. "Thanks for helping me Joe."

I blushed a little. "It was nothing."

We continued talking and laughing until it was later and we dozed off. A few hours later I woke up, and I saw her head was resting on my chest. I smiled.

**Nick P.O.V.**

It was almost dark, and Joe and Lily were still gone. Kevin and I were really worried what would happen to Joe.

He was usually the one who did nothing, what could I expected when he doesn't know much about the wilderness.

"Nick you need to get some sleep," I heard a voice from behind. I turned around and Miley was standing there. She gave me a cup of coco and sat next to me, and tried to calm me down.

"Nick don't worry, Joe will be fine."

My nerves calm down a little bit. "I'm not sure Miley, Joe isn't really good with the wilderness."

"Don't worry Lily been here six or seven times. She knows a lot about this place." She got up and walked to her bedroom. "You should get some sleep."

I drink up my coco and tried to get what Miley said inside my head. "Joe I hope you're alright." I got up and put my cup into the sink, and walked to my bedroom.

**Joe P.O.V.**

The next morning, the storm calm down. We decided to go when the snow was low. We worked together and continue doing it.

As we walked through the snow I noticed something brown through the litter snow. "Lily do you see that?"

Before she could answer I heard a growl. The brown figure raced to us. It was a bear.

"Run!"

We raced away from the bear, which was still chasing us. I didn't notice anything until I tripped over something and rolled down a snowy flat hill.

I looked up from the ground and stared at the land above the hill, and saw that the bear growl again and disappeared.

"That was a relief."

It was a while before I didn't notice where Lily was. I looked around and saw that she wasn't with me.

"Lily! Lily!"


	4. Help Is On Its Way Sooner or Later

**Joe P.O.V.**

"Lily! Lily!" I screamed on the top of my lungs.

The snow blizzard just reduces slightly. Now this is my living nightmare. Lost somewhere at a resort, losing a girl I think I'm in love with, in which probably Miley will kill me for losing her best friend, and I just wonder what her mom would do to me.

Thinking to myself what would Nick do? Usually I wouldn't think about what Nick would do, but this time I think his experience would help. Nick was always the one who love to be surrounded by the wilderness. I was the one who like less dangerous things. Now he isn't in it but I am. Can anything get any worse?

I grabbed my phone and tried calling Nick. "Come on Nick, pick up."

Eventually I thought no one would ever answer to me again. "Come one pick up, pick up."

"Hello?" A voice like Miley answered.

"Hey Miley, is Nick there?" I quickly asked.

There was a quick pause before someone answered. "Joe where are you?" I obviously said.

I look around me and saw nothing except snow and evergreens. "Well I'm surrounded by snow and trees, and there's a creepy squirrel looking at me."

"Joe that isn't going to help. This whole place is surrounded my snow and trees, I'm not sure about creepy squirrel but that not the point."

"I really need help. I can't find where Lily is."

There was another pause between our talk. "I'm going to find you, stay where you are."

I just hope he'll find me and I'm fine Lily. The sound of the winter's wind crept me out and so was the squirrel looking or more like haunting me.

**Nick P.O.V.**

I closed my phone feeling a little annoyed and miserable. I always feel to secure for Joe. Now I have to find my older brother in a pile of heavy snow.

"Miley, there's bad news." I carefully said in the mellow voice trying not to freak out.

She looks the opposite way I said. "What Lily's lost!"

I choked out a few words after her. "Well it was more of Joe losing her."

"What?" Miley exclaimed.

I had a little worried look. "Ahh... nothing."

All of a sudden Shelby and Kevin came in. "What are you guys doing?" Shelby questioned.

I answered quickly. "Joe just called."

Kevin walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "What did he say?"

"Lily's lost and Joe's surrounded by snow and he's taunted by a squirrel."

I knew at that moment that I have to look for Joe. He might not be my only brother, but he's my brother and would be forever. I might regret saving him but still he's Joe.

"I'm going to look for him," I loudly stated.

All of them were pretty shock. "I'm going with you Nick," Miley said.

I ran to the closet and grabbed two jackets and an empty backpack. Miley and I went around the cabin and search for anything we just might need.

Ten minutes later we headed for the door. We both hugged Kevin and Shelby.

"Wow, they're stronger than they look." Kevin said just as we left.

"I know, they're perfect for each other. Don't you think Kevin?" Shelby replied.

Kevin turned his frown into a smile. "Yeah, I just hope nothing happen."

**Lily P.O.V.**

Can this get any worse? I can't find Joe. My leg hurts a lot and it felt a little sore. Now everything is out of control than under it.

I looked around the whole place and saw nothing. The eerie sounds gave me chills, a lot. Now what am I going to do? Why can't life be normal instead of being lost somewhere in this dreaded part of a resort.

I tried calling Joe's name. "Joe! Joe!"

There was nothing. No sounds. Nobody.


	5. I Left Alone in the Cold Weather

**Joe P.O.V.**

I stared blankly right in the gray and dark misery sky. There were dark gray clouds covering the once beautiful sky blue.

I kept on thinking what happened to Lily every moment of my life right now.

Kevin always told me to think of positive things. I tried to think of positive things that can happen, but trying made me think of more negative stuff.

I walked over to a log and sat down near a big and shaggy tree. I heard a voice inside my mind that reminded me of Nick.

I remembered that he told me that things always happen for a reason and a good reason too.

I stared back up into the sky. If I wasn't thinking of everything that happens in the last few days, it would be a beautiful day. I felt kinda hungry since I haven't eaten anything like for a day.

I search through my pockets and I couldn't believe that I founded a chocolate bar and an orange. I slowly unpeeled the chocolate bar and took a bite of it.

It was crunchier than ever, since it was kind of frozen. I felt like it cracked one of my teeth and it started to ache for a little while.

Suddenly I heard a howl, and I started to become scared. The sound was probably a wolf and that made me even scarier, and put chills down my spine.

I prayed to myself hoping that it was my imagination. I opened my eyes and saw a husky dog sitting right in front of me. The dog stuck out its tongue at me, making me smile.

"Hey buddy," I said as I patted it head, "where's your owner."

It barked as if it understood me. It got on all four paws and slowly crawled near me. It reached a stop when it laid its head resting on my shoe.

I softly patted the dog's head and it lifted itself up. It barked again in a low soft tone. It jumped on me pushing me over the log and licked me. It took awhile before I took take a giant dog off my chest. I couldn't have imagined that only a dog would make me feel better.

The dog started licking me again when I got up, "come on stop it," I whined.

He obeyed me and sat back down right in front of me. "Do you have an owner?" I oddly asked.

It shakes his head and put one of it front paws on me and tilted its head. He barks again and got closer to me looking at the orange I was holding.

This dog had shown more intelligence than I thought. "Are you hungry?"

It barks twice and stuck out its tongue once more. Now I understood what Nick meant when things happen for a reason.

Even though I'm not sure of the reason that the dog was here, but I understood that it made me feel better, than a couple of minutes ago.

I quickly and carefully pealed the orange and removed the white rind off of it. I separate it and thrown it into the air. It jumped up like a dolphin and caught it in his mouth.

I thrown another piece and it caught in faster. Now it was more of a 'catch' game. I never had this feeling since Coco died a few years ago.

The snow began to feel gently from the sky. Snowflakes and the heavy wind started to hit my face. I got up and headed back to the dark cave Lily and I were in.

I got up and left the dog where it was hoping it would return to where it lived.

I walked away and it followed me like a stalker. I walked faster and it started running. After running for a while I founded myself right in front of the cave I was before.

The dog was right behind me. I was sort of glad the dog follows me since I was alone, and needed someone to cheer me up.

I walked aside with the dog next to me inside and I heard something or someone. I walked faster and so did the dog to the end point of the cave. My head was playing with me again. No one, nothing was here.

I walked out to the log and sat back down. The cave was darker and colder than I could ever imagine. After a few minutes I was shivering and the dog was still looking at me.

"Hey, give me a hug," I said with open arms. "Come on."

The clever dog jumped onto me. It made me feel warmer and it's fur was soft, but a little pointy. Still it was too cold for me to even stay awake.

I decided to go out and look for any type of sticks or dry grass. By luck I founded some to keep me alive and away from sickness or anything what so ever.

I search my pockets to see if any of the matches were left over. There was nothing accept my phone.

The dog followed me outside to look for some rocks that could be able to make spark. Most of the rocks I founded were either too small or too heavy to even lift. I was too tired to walk any further.

But I still have a supporter that was right behind me, a very faithful supportive dog I just founded in the middle of nowhere. I was starting to feel numbness in my fingers. I couldn't feel anything at all. My point of my fingers started to turn a light gray turning into a dark black.

A feel of drowsiness started to fill my mind. I fell down and I felt tired. I really wanted to sleep. Before I did the dog can over and started to stiff me and before I closed my eyes, the dog back away and ran away from me. I was left with nobody. Nobody was here. Nobody.


	6. Is Joe Alright Or Not Guys?

**Nick P.O.V.**

I could not believe that Joe is lost. I stood in extreme stress. I've been walking for like the last two to three hours.

"Hey Miley, you know where we are?" I questioned.

She went through the bag and got out a map. "Well we are at the end point of Jackson Wilderness Park."

"It's getting dark, why don't we look for some place to rest." I exclaimed.

We walked for a couple of minutes and saw a cave. I wouldn't say that luck brought us here. I never knew why Joe and Kevin always believe in luck.

I was the only one in the family who doesn't really believe in it since there was never proof.

We walked into the dark wet cave and to the end of the cave. It was odder than a normal cave. A normal one wouldn't have a pile of wood sitting on the ground.

I walked over to it and saw that the fire was put out not a long time ago.

"Miles, you know how long this fire was put out?" I said.

She walked over and felt some of the ashes. "I think about two of three hours, and this cave is warm so someone was here."

We looked around to see if there was anything left. I looked at Miley and she was holding something small and short. "Hey, Miley what do you have?"

"I think it's a laser, with the initials P.O.J." She commented.

I took it and turned it to the back side. I saw the initials and immediately knew Joe was here, and probably Lily too. "Joe was here."

"How do you know Nick?"

I squeeze the laser tightly, but in a concern way. "The three letters P.O.J. stands for Property of Joe."

"So Joe and Lily are probably around here, maybe closer than we think."

I walked to the front of the cave. I looked right into the sky. Miley walked up behind me. "He's still out there Miley, I just know he is."

"Don't worry Nick we'll find him." Miley reassured.

Something came out of the blue, but the figure was really blurry and small. "What is that?" I said to myself.

The figure walked up to us and revealed itself as a Siberian husky dog. I was totally surprised by it action. It ran over to me and pulled my jacket and it was carefully trying not to touch my skin.

It was pulling me and pulling me until I would follow it. Miley and I ran after the dog quickly since it was on four legs and running really fast.

The dog ran so fast, after about ten minutes of running until we both were tired of running. "Hey, so down boy." I said in a very exhausted way.

It kept on barking and only stopped for a few seconds to walk over us. Then the dog continued running and running.

We both tried our best to keep up with it. A few seconds later the dog finally stops running and continued to bark nonstop.

"I think this is where the dog wanted to take us," Miley said exhausted.

"Come on Miley." We helped each other down the snowy hill and saw the dog standing next to a body that look like my brother. "Joe."

We got downhill and over to the body. I turned him over and Joe was right in front of my eyes. I pulled him up and we took him home.

The dog followed us right to the cabin. If luck would just help my brother, but still somehow there was something inside of me that made me believe luck wasn't really real.

The trip back took longer since we were dragging Joe home. About an hour later we saw the cabin right before our eyes.

I tried to pull Joe faster, and the dog even helped me. The dog was really the smartest dog I've ever seen in a very long time.

"Hey for the door," I said pointing for the door.

The dog headed for the door and opened it. Miley and I stared at each other in amazement. I got Joe in with Miley and the dog right behind me.

Kevin and Shelby laid Joe on the couch and got the heater on. I was still worried about him, and it made me more worried when I looked at his hands.

Joe woke up about two hours later and the first person or animal he saw was the dog.

"Hey buddy," I heard someone said.

"Joe you're awake," I excitedly said, "finally you're awake."

I walked over to hug him and he hugged me back. When everyone else notice that Joe was awake we were already talking about naming the dog.

"Buddy," Joe said.

"For the first time I think that's the best name you given to a pet," I said.

"Hey."

Everyone walked up and gave Joe a hug. "Joe how are you feeling?" Kevin said.

"I don't know my hands are starting to feel numb."

Everyone looked at his hands and I saw it turned a light black. That could only mean one thing. Black fingers and a numbness feeling can only mean one thing, frostbite.

It chapter is a thank you to nemo123489. 

I have a new story out called 'The Bachelor: To Hollywood' and there is an audition so if you want to be in this story send in your profile. Also if you haven't vote for my poll vote now before it's too late.


	7. Just The Beginning on Ending

**There's something I want to ask you guys. The poll I have out right now is very difficult to choose since I have a four way tie. The next person that hasn't voted would be the one deciding which story I will put out next, so hurry if you haven't voted.**

* * *

**Joe P.O.V.**

While everyone was having a nice conversation, I walked out to the balcony for some fresh air, even though I already had enough for the last few days.

The dark misty sky cleared up and the clouds return into the now sunny, bright morning. I never had this feeling before. I felt something made a hole inside of me, except I didn't know what.

"Joe are you thinking about something?" a voice said from behind. I turned around and saw my younger brother walking up to me. "Still thinking about Lily?"

Even though Nick wasn't the romantic brother, he knew more about this type of things than mom and dad, "hey bro."

He walked to me and put a hand on my back, "you're still thinking about her Joe?"

I turned back and leaned over to the side of the wooden rail. Nick did the exact same thing and we continued our little conversation.

"Yeah…I just can't keep thinking about her. Ever since I got back here, alone there's something I couldn't just quite understand."

Nick's face turned to a smirking smile. "Well, for sure I'm thinking you love her."

"I don't love her man," I said out loud, "I'm not even sure if that's even true." I've never exactly understood if it was true or not, but my heart was feeling it.

"Well just think about it Joe," he pulled out his finger and touch me where my heart was, "remember your heart will always tell you."

"I just can't quite understand it Nick," I exclaimed, "this is the first time I can't understood what happen." I turned to see my younger brother, whom I just asked for advice turned away and left.

As he left, his words replayed inside my head. Nick was usually right about this, but I felt something a little different. I took a look into the sky once more, until I realize that I haven't fulfilled my promise. I have to find Lily or something's going to happen.

I saw as he turned around one last time, "just remember you have to find out what are the reason things happen and only you can find that out."

While everyone was in the lounge I quietly walked out the back door. There was all except someone or a canine that followed me.

As I walked out the door in a quiet sound the dog still follow me. "Hey buddy you still want to come?"

Buddy wails its tail and got up on its two paws. "Ok then let's go."

We head out to fulfill what I wanted to be fulfilling what I am destined to do. I wanted to head back to the place we were walking from the cabin to the cave. The wind started blowing harder and harder. The temperature as it seemed was already below 0.

The only thing Nick ever said to me, that really had a purpose was when he said, "Joe, from the smallest to the biggest things that ever happen, everything single thing has a reason."

Everything has and will have a reason to it. I was just hoping I was making the right choice going out on my own with a dog. As I walked there, there was something that caught my sight. There was another cabin on the exact same way I was walking. I was just wishing that I would be able to have some peace, until Buddy kept on barking and barking, than running away from me forcing me to follow him.

I walked up to the cabin in hoping to find someone. There was no doorbell so I just knock. A taller man around his sixty or seventy looked at me. He stared at me for a while until I felt scared and he immediately looked at the dog.

"Hey come here Max," the man said, "the others are waiting inside for you."

Buddy or now as I say Max quickly ran into the cabin. "I'll never thought I would see him again. Thank you Joe."

"You know my name?" I uttered.

"Son, I might live in a solitary piece of land but I know what's going on, on the outside world." He said in a voice that reminded me of Robbie Ray, Miley's dad.

"Aren't you goin' to come in," he continued opening a hand to show his home. As he walked in I followed with him into a nice looking home full of dogs.

There were eight of them. I'm guessing he sled race. Max and the seven others came up to me and seem excited to meet a stranger. Still I just kept on thinking and staring at my fingers. Somehow they were turning a lighter black than it was this morning.

"Hey you got the black fingers," he said drinking. "Don't worry, that happens to me sometimes, they're not frostbite."

"Really?" I said in great excitement. "My fingers feel numb."

"Nothin' going to happen. Watch out your fingers is just hurt. They'll heal in one or two days."

Thank you God. I'm already starting to believe Nick, and luckily I didn't have to cut off my fingers, they were just too important. That would be really scary and not fun at all.

"Come on Maxim, let's go," the man wondered off, "there's still time."

"Where's are you guess going?" I curiously asked.

He face me standing while I was sitting, "we like to go for a little run before it's noon. The others just like to play and nap, while Max is energetic and a great runner. You wanna come?"

Since it was early I took a walk with him. I would have never known that this was the biggest mistake I've ever made in my life. Would this day just be over?**

* * *

This is just a start out; the drama would be in the next chapter. I would update on Friday or Saturday.**


	8. What Going to Happen Ahead

**Thanks for the support of my new C2 Community "Jonas Brothers World". You can just ask if you want to work in help expanding the Jonas Brothers' community.**

**Remember if you hate Nilly support "Anti-Nilly Movement".**

**Joe P.O.V.**

We walked out and Buddy followed us happily. One the way he only took the time once to look at me.

"Where are we going ah… sir?" I questioned with great curiously.

"Just call me Jack." He said harshly and in an annoyed way. Somehow I was able to get over it and continued on with this life.

He didn't bother look at me but his words answered. "I want to show you something."

"We've been walking for twenty minutes and all to show me something."

This time he did actually turn to me, making me more afraid of him. "Not something son. Someone."

Another twenty minutes in the walking we ended up on an ending road with only a cliff right here. I tried my best not to go near the cliff's edge, but the very narrow road was too difficult to go.

The three of us took a long hard and narrow road until he put his hand out to signal me to stop. This time I saw a familiar site, so familiar it made my head hurts.

"You ok boy?" Jack questioned concernedly.

The wind kept on blowing and hitting my face harder and harder. "Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"I wanted to ask you something when we first met?" He stated, "Did you come with some friends?"

"Well actually I came here with my brothers and we stayed at our new friend's cabin."

"Was one of you're ah… new friends a girl with blonde hair."

My heart started beater faster and faster and I started some uncontrollable sweating. I never felt like this before when I see nothing in front of my eyes. Jack led me over to a pretty big trail Lily and I were walking two days ago. When he lit a match and led me and the dog over until something caught my eye.

"Oh My God." I exclaimed astonished of what I'm staring at.

**It Going To Change Forever…**

**Nick P.O.V.**

After the conservation with Miley, Shelby, and Kevin I left to check up on Joe. I gave the door a little knock but no one answered.

"Joe." I softly said. No sound responded. I quickly jerked opened the door. His bed was empty and I was pretty sure he left to follow his heart. Kevin and Miley walked up behind me as I entered Joe's room.

"He's gone again," I said turning to them. I just walked away with a smirk on my face leaving them confused.

"What happen Nick?" Shelby said as I walked passed her. I just passed along and told her, "Joe's gone."

I left to the upstairs balcony staring at the stars. I saw the stars twinkle and shine down on me. It just hasn't been the same without Joe. I would have never thought that a guy like him would actually do what his hearts tell him to.

A crackling heavy sound startled me, but I didn't bother to look back. "You do know this isn't going to help at all."

I turned back to see one of the girls I have been living with for the last couple of days. She was probably the only girl I've met with this imagination and a really familiar voice.

"Yeah well I think nothing going to really help anyway Mi."

She leaned in and places her arm around my shoulder. "Don't worry, Joe got himself out once he can just do it again."

As she left I just stared at her, she turned around, "Joe's alright." I continue to watch as she turned the corner and felt something odd when she was gone.

I thought about it as my heart beat faster and faster. I turned back to the stars, still wondering about it. I heard footsteps and tilted my head to see if it was Miley.

"You ok man?" An anonymous voice spoke out.

I moved my head just to see my oldest brother. I wondered off again right as me walked up next to me. "Anything wrong bro?" Kevin said.

He walked up and did exactly what Miley did; put his arm across my shoulder. "Kev, I think there's something wrong with me."

"You can always tell me anything, you know that." His voice started to soften. He pulled me to the metal bench a few steps away. "Sit down." He started. "Now what's the matter Nick?"

"Kevin I think I'm in love with Miley."

**Sorry I couldn't update much, school has been taking away much of my time. I'll try as much to update more this week.**


	9. Who Is This Jack Guy Really?

**Joe P.O.V.**

Jack shown me something I never expected. We were at the edge of a cliff. Why did he show me this? Wasn't my life bad enough at this point.

I turned around staring at him with an astonishing face, "Why did you bring me here?"

His face started to deepen a light red. "Look down."

I just shrugged and looked down. There was nothing. "What, you want me to fall down this cliff," I said, making myself a little nervous.

I saw him just nodded. he walk over to me and pointed at the side of empty abyss.

All of a sudden snow hit my face. Jack walked towards me. "You ok Joe?" I saw him tripped over the icy snow. i grabbed his arm while he was dangling over the cliff.

"Hang on man, I got you," I said.

He just gave me a very odd smile. "Let me go Joe."

I just shook my head. "I'm not gonna do that."

"Make me a promise Joe."

I glance at him. I realize he wanted a dying wish. No way would I let that happen anything soon.

"Let go!"

I continued to hold on to him. I turned around staring at Buddy.

"You remember where you found Nick?" I stared at him seeing him just sticking his tongue out. What am I doing? I'm talking to a Siberian husky.

"Go find Nick!" I commanded.

He ran off and I looked back at Jack. "My brothers are coming Jack, just hold on."

After waiting like 15 minutes, my handed started to feel heavy. I was pretty sure Jack notice my pain. Half of my body was already dangling

"Let me go."

"Jack..."

He started to yell. "Just make me a promise."

Did I have any other choice? "Ok."

"Take care of Buddy for me."

"Ok."

Jack looked at me, and somewhat he stared at my hand. He pull my hand away from his. "Thanks Joe." He got himself let loose and I saw him falling to the ground .

"Oh my God!" I said. I can't believe it. He's dead. My mourning was disrupted when I heard barking. Before I even realized it Buddy was sitting next to me, until I saw Nick and Kevin running up from behind.

"Buddy wait up!" A voice said. Kevin stood there holding his breath, alongside Nick. I got myself up and walked over to them. It was the last thing I ever expected to happen.

I turned around looking deeply into Nick's eyes. "He's dead man."

Nick just gave me an odd look. "Whose Jack."

"He helped he Nick. And I saw him die Nick."

Kevin put his hand on my shoulder. "Come on Joe. Let go."

I couldn't leave without going down there. "I'm not goin' until I see what Jack wanted to show me."

With those word I walked away. "I'll see youu guys later."

By fate I found an entrance way down the cliff. There I saw Jack's body lying there. There was something else I notice there was a chest slightly covered by rocks under him. Turning my face away I pulled out the chest. Trying to unlock the chest, I tried everything. Smashing it, slamming it, and even smashing it against a giant rock.

Finally I got it opened. Inside was a couple of balck and white pictures, maybe of Jack when he was young. Most of them were two men. Wait a minute, grandpa?

Why was my grandfather with Jack. Behind one of the picture was a note.

"Jack's my..."

**Vote in my new poll in which Nick Jonas is one of the choices you can vote for. Voting ends Nov. 4th**


	10. Things Happen for a Reason

**Joe P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe the things in front of me. Everything in here is proving that Jack is my great-uncle. My great-uncle! A teardrop on one of the picture was started to glide down on one of the pictures.

I wiped the tear and looked at the back of it.

_I'll see you in the summer bro._

_-Johnny_

I still couldn't believe this. The last I need to know was that Jack was my great-uncle. I can't believe it. I killed my own great-uncle. He helped me, but I killed him. I killed him. I killed him.

"Ahhhh! I killed him!" I shouted so loud that anyone could hear me.

Nick and Kevin came running up from behind. "Joe you ok!" They both shouted.

I started crying. I couldn't get over the fact that I partly killed my great-uncle Jack.

"Guys I killed our great-uncle."

Kevin looked at me confusedly. "What are you talking about?" Nick asked.

"Jack is Grandpa's brother," I replied.

Nick and Kevin placed their arm on each side of my shoulders. "It's ok Joseph," Kevin said.

The very last thing I need is confidence from them. It's only going to make me guiltier. "No I'm not guys I killed him. I killed my own great-uncle."

I started walking away, but Nick grasped my hand. "Joe…?" Kevin said.

I pulled my hand from his grasped. "No guys, I want to think about this on my own."

I walked to back to the cliff. Right to the location where everything happen. It was the very fact that everything I do always hurt someone, and it's usually me.

I felt like jumping down the cliff, but something was stopping me. More of a someone was stopping me.

"What do you think you're doing boy!"

I turned around seeing something I couldn't imagine. "Great Uncle Jack."

He had a serious face on him. "Don't you think of jumping!"

"But…" I defended.

"Joe I want you to go back to that box and look at one of those pictures. I wrote something on the back of it."

"Why are you still talking to me?" I asked, "I killed you. If I didn't let go you would still be alive."

He shook his head, "no you didn't Joe." His image was starting to fade. "Things happen for a reason. Always."

Slowly the image of Great Uncle Jack faded. "NO don't go!"

"Bye Joe." The voice slowly faded and so did his image, "I'll miss you."

I went on to grab a hold of him, but he disappears. If that's what he wants, then that's what he gets.

I walked back up to where Nick and Kevin were. They stood there waiting for me. I slowly began to smile.

This whole vacation was totally out of control. We walked back to the cabin I haven't been at for a long time.

I opened the door to see Lily, Miley, and Shelby. Uncle Jack was right.

"Things happen for a reason." I softly said.

Kevin turned to me, "You say something Joe?"

I nodded. "It's nothing bro."

One Month Later…

It been a moth since my great uncle died, and every time I went on to perform I felted like he was beside me.

With the help of Nick and Kevin, together he fulfilled his final wish. We cremated him and released his ashes over the Grand Canyon where he and Grandpa John would always challenge each other to a rock climbing challenge.

"Thank you Joseph." A whistling wind said as it took Jack's ashes away to the skies.

Everything has change since the beginning of our trip. We were just three brothers going on a skiing trip and now our life totally changed forever. If we haven't gone on this trip we wouldn't have met Miley, Lily, Shelby, and Oliver.

Once in awhile I saw Great- Uncle Jack muttered those few words that help me changed my life.

"Things happen for a reason."


End file.
